Never What It Seems
by Crazy4Hope
Summary: Tony and Ziva spend Christmas with Tony's college friends and as the two share more then just a bed they find themselves questioning their emotions. But when obstacles seem to get in their way the two realize things aren't always what them seem. Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

**Read!**

**I was planning on either posting this later or letting it be forgotten as I worked on my other stories, but I am two chapters away from finishing this story and one chapter away from finishing You Will Never Face the Monsters Alone. For those of you who are reading this and are also reading that story, no worries I am going to write a sequal...I already have the plot planned out. For those of you who haven't read it, well I don't to advertise my own work, but please give it a try :)!**

**Your reviews and alerts will make me smile **

**Well I hope you all like this, I have put a lot of hard work and thought into this story so I hope everyone enjoys it! **

**Disclaimer: No it isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Sinatra played on the speakers of the rental car as Tony drove down the curvy path, every once in a while stealing a glance at the Israeli passenger who was wearing very different attire then he was use to seeing her in. She wore a pair of dark jeans with a purple quarter length sleeve shirt cut to be modest but fitting.<p>

"Zi, thanks again for coming with me!" Tony said to her wholehearted, earning a smile from the silent Israeli. The car grew quiet once again, and as if on cue he pulled into a rock covered drive way. As he went on the road seemed to be getting longer, when finally they arrived at a brick clad mansion.

"Of course," he chuckled to himself, earning a glance from Ziva. "Mark was the smartest one out of the four of us. We all figured he would grow up to be a millionaire." Before Ziva could reply, a blonde haired man dressed in denim shorts and a red OSU t-shirt came out the door.

"Big D! Man, I was telling everyone you would come, but no one ever guessed you would show back up in Ohio." Tony looked at him skeptically, and Ziva got out of the car to stand next to him. "Okay fine, maybe I doubted you a little, but no need to dwell on that." He turned to his gaze to Ziva. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mark Johnson, my fiancé is inside." He held out his hand and Ziva took it. "You must be Tony's girlfriend."

Ziva let out a sarcastic laugh, "Over my dead corpse. I'm Ziva David. We work together at NCIS." Tony groaned at her miss use of the English language and the questions coming from his friend but Mark just looked at the two for a second as if not believing her words before grabbing some of the bags.

"Your not from here?"

"No, I am from Israel. Tel Aviv." She smiled and took a bag in her hand.

"Ah, Israel, I went there once beautiful country." They walked in the main entrance to reveal a grand staircase and a chandelier that lit up the entrance.

"Wow!" Tony whistled as he too walked in the house.

"Yep, Stacey wanted something a little showy, but I wouldn't have it any other way than her way." Mark said with a smile. "Well, the others won't be here until tomorrow, but feel free to go down to the lake or to the pastures. Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but we are limited on rooms, so I put the two of you together. If that causes a problem, we can have it changed it. And we are meeting in the dinning room at 7 to have a dinner."

Tony looked at Ziva, who in turn shrugged, "That will be perfectly fine. We are just glad you invited us." She gave him another warm smile, and took her bag.

/

"This. Room. Is. Awesome!" Tony yelled, running and diving face first onto the bed. The room had a king size bed with a crème colored bed spread and a set of French doors which led out onto a balcony. The room was painted a light burgundy color. Ziva rolled her eyes and went to unpack her suite case. "You act like such a child!" Looking up Tony saw the familiar glint in her eyes, letting him know this was playful banter.

"Not most of the time," Tony carried on the playful banter, "but you have to admit the room is pretty nice."

Ziva looked around, observing her surroundings once again, "Yeah, it's okay..."They laughed at the sense of deja vu."So, what do you want to do?" Ziva asked Tony before she grabbed one of his OSU sweatshirts.

"Um, what do you think your doing?" Tony raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"I, my little hairy butt, am going to walk around. This place is huge and we aren't due back till later tonight." She stood and ruffled his hair.

"I meant with my sweatshirt," she looked at him, then down at the shirt.

"I forgot my sweatshirt." she stated plainly. "You wouldn't want me to freeze, now would you?" She looked down at him and bated her eye lashes.

_Damn it!_ Tony mentally kicked himself. Always with that look. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his own sweatshirt, trying to ignore the trumpeting laugh coming from his partner. "Put on the sweatshirt, and let's go." he growled, which only caused Ziva to laugh more.

/

"I'm gonna die," Tony groaned, and Ziva had to refrain from punching him. She turned her head and offered him a sarcastic sympathetic smile, and kept on walking.

"Why don't you, as you Americans say, inhale it up!" She growled, and though serious, she made sure her voice had a hint of playfulness.

Tony reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving him too far behind, and enabling him to talk to her. "First of all, WE Americans don't say that." She glanced up at him and shrugged, "and second of all, as of last May you are one of us now. You are an American."

Ziva looked at him. She had to admit he was right, but she could play at this game too, "Yeah, well, I bet watching my citizenship ceremony on tape was just great." She meant it to be a joke, but his eyes flashed with anger, hurt, and something that looked like regretfulness. Yes, it was a low blow, but a little part in Ziva would never be able to wash away the disappointment she felt when she saw Tony's empty chair. She was disappointed when she saw Gibbs was missing also, but with Tony things were different. She took a step towards him and could feel the heat from his body. She rested a hand on his chest and looked up, "I'm-"

He grabbed her wrist gently and held it down by his side, "Don't apologize."

She nodded her head, and snatched her wrist away from his grasp, "Because it's a sign of weakness."

"No," Tony shook his head, "because you have every right to say those things." No matter how many times they had gone over this, it always seemed to hurt a little more each time. It was as if each time this conversation was brought up the angst of the situation showed a little more. He hated what happened and tried to make it up to her every chance he got, but he knew deep down that he could never erase the pain and disappointment she felt.

"No, I do not, but this trip is suppose to be fun. I would prefer it if we did not bring up…sore subjects, as _we _Americans say," She gave him a crooked smile and continued on their walk.

/

Tony stood in front of the full length mirror examining himself. He wore a pair of dark colored jeans and a long striped button down. _One of Ziva's favorites._ The thought itself put a smile on his face, but soon he was interrupted by a small voice coming from the doorway, "Are you done ogling yourself?"

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you just Miss Funny Pants?" He said, turning his attention to her. "Wow…you look…just wow."

She twirled for him so her could take in her full appearance. She wore a simple white strapless dress with flats. Her hair was curled slightly and she wore barley any make up. Tony didn't notice the content smile that came across his face, but Ziva sure did, and when his gaze became too intense to hold, she smiled but took her eyes away from his.

"Zi, you really do look beautiful," He offered her his hand and she took it skeptically.

They arrived at the table to find Mark and Stacey already sitting and sipping on wine. At the sight of them the two dropped hands, but their affection was shown much during the dinner with minor touches and laughter, earning many skeptical looks from the other couple at the table.

By the end of the night the two were tired from the road trip and tipsy from the wine. They laid down in the bed, making sure they both stayed on their own side.

The tension was to much to bare and finally Tony gave in, he scooted over on the bed and poked Ziva on the shoulder.

"Hm…" her voice was heavy from sleep, but when she didn't roll over, Tony poked her again, "What do you want!" She hissed.

"It's freezing and I have a super sexy ninja sleeping in the bed with me. Do you think we could share body heat?" She knew it had to be the alcohol that was making him say those thing, but her heart still seemed to jump at his words.

She gave him a small nod and scooted closer. Even though the clothes stayed on that night, something changed in the two, and as the two drifted off into the abyss of their dreams, they both had the same thoughts going through their head. This would be a week to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope you liked it! I should have the next one posted in the next two days...please review and let me know who all is excited that NCIS started back filming today... :)))<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so here is the second chapter as promised! Thanks for the alerts and reviews, please keep them up!**

**Disclaimer: No it aint mine!**

* * *

><p>"Okay team, we need a game plan," Tony said as he and two others gathered in a huddle. It was approximately two in the afternoon and once the others had arrived the men decided to play football. The girls had gone somewhere and that was when he lost Ziva. Well he more like lost her the second he woke up. She had somehow untangled herself from him and left. Mark had told him that Stacey took her somewhere, but Tony still had a feeling in his stomach. It wasn't a feeling he could describe, but now was not the time for distractions.<p>

"Tony!" He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Frankie yelling his name. Tony looked at him and Kennan started laughing. "Big D, we don't care what you did with your girlfriend this morning. Pay attention to the game."

He knew his friends meant well, but they had not dropped the subject of Ziva since the two of them decided to be late for breakfast. It really was just an accident, seeing as he didn't see Ziva for the majority of the morning. "Shut up, man. I've gone over this with you already, she's my _partner_. At _work_. She was just being nice and agreed to come with me."

"Are you sissies ready to get your asses kicked yet?" The three looked over at Mark, who had a smirk on his face.

"Ha!" Frankie yelled back. "We'll be the one kicking your asses, but right now Tony here is having thoughts about his girlfriend. No, wait, _partner_. My bad." Frankie threw a smirk towards Tony and the group laughed, but this time it was Dillon who stepped in.

"Seriously, man, why are you lying? After the whole Valarie thing happened, we were worried. We're glad you found someone again. It's been, what, ten years now?"

Tony looked at the four of them and took a deep breath. "We. Aren't. Dating. So cut the crap."

They all shook their heads. "Whatever you say," Dillon replied, and, though they said they understood, Tony could read through it. But he had no other choice then to let them believe what they wanted.

/

Ziva sat on the arm chair while the other girls talked. She tried to focus on the magazine because, honestly, girly things where never something she really liked to do. The others were nice, but Stacey was the one she could see herself relating to most.

"So, you and Tony…" Ziva heard someone saying, it sounded like Lydia, Kennan's girlfriend, but she wasn't quite sure. She choose to block out their voices.

Stacey, sensing her quietness and unwillingness to speak, quietly stood. "Ziva, would you help me with drinks?"

Ziva nodded and let out a long sigh once they were away from the rest of the group. "Thank you. I am not someone who likes to gossip. Especially about myself."

Stacey smiled, letting the ex-assassin know she understood. "They mean well. We've all been friends since college. Olivia and Lydia all are newbies as you say, and don't quite know the full story. But Josie and I, we saw how hard it was for Tony after Valarie…" she let her sentence drift off, assuming Ziva already knew.

Ziva knitted her eye brows together at the unfamiliar name. "Valarie?" she asked. "Who is that?"

Stacey looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you knew. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You already let the cat out of the satchel, so why not just tell me now?" Ziva said, honestly curious.

"Honey, its cat out of the 'bag'." Stacey laughed and Ziva blushed slightly. "And it's not my secret to tell."

They heard the back door close and the men walked in. Ziva nodded and turned to see them covered in mud.

"What did y'all do?" Stacey asked and Ziva had a feeling the question was more directed towards her fiancé, but the group started telling their stories and soon the room was filled with incoherent thoughts.

As the other girls came in, Tony approached Ziva with one of his famous 'DiNozzo' grins on his face. "Did I just see my ninja _blush_?" he asked, teasing.

Ziva shook her head, but the color came back to her cheeks. Damn that man. "No."

"Yes I did and you're blushing now!" Tony brought a hand to her cheek and suddenly the world was no longer there. The room filled with people became vacant and time seemed to stop. Yes, they had touched and joked and even shared a few kisses, of course the kisses were while undercover, but this just seemed too right. Too natural. Their eyes were fused together as green met brown and Tony stroked her cheek.

"Eh hem! There are others in the room and, speaking of rooms, don't the two of you _have_ a room where you can go and do that?" Mark waved his hand between the two of them. "Somewhere more private and maybe with less clothes?"

Even with the full attention of his friends, Tony's gaze did not waver, so that was how, when her cheeks reddened and her eyes started watering, he knew something was wrong. "Excuse me." Her voice was small as she got up and headed towards the staircase.

"Great," Tony mumbled and then turned back to the crowd speaking louder. "This is just great. Could you, just _once_, cut the bull shit?"

Mark and the others stood shell-shocked as they watched their friend storm after the girl who seemed to change him so much.

/

Ziva heard a knock on the door and dug her face deeper into the pillow. She knew who it was. It was the only person who would come after her.

"Zi, whether you like it or not, I'm coming in. But I'd prefer to not lose my life because you're naked. Well, not that I wouldn't mind seeing you naked…that came out wrong. I'm just going to shut up and come in." She laughed at his blabbering and removed the pillow from her face as she sat up on the bed. "I'm sorry, my friends can just forgot they have brains to think with sometimes." He closed the door silently.

"Do not apologize." He walked over to the bed and sat down, near her. "It really is not your fault. I do not know why it creeps me so much."

Tony laughed loudly at the feeling of the tension being drained from the room and at the timing Ziva had with her crazy mix ups. "Creep? Ziva, 'creep' doesn't even make sense. It's 'bugged'." He laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Ziva to let out a laugh as she too fell back on the bed, laying next to Tony, but not saying a word.

"But you, my ninja, already knew that." A smile broke loose on his face as the pair started laughing again.

"Maybe." She shrugged wanting to find another topic to discuss. "And what is up with my ninja? How have I become yours?" She smirked as his eyes suddenly became panicked.

"Where did you get the silly idea that I have been calling you my ninja?" Ziva sighed,but decided against encouraging his childishness.

"Tony," Ziva's gaze was fixated on the ceiling, but she could feeling when Tony's eyes were on her, "who is Valarie?"

Tony took a sharp breath and looked towards Ziva. How did she find out about Valarie? He tried to play it cool. "Um…Valarie? Hm, I don't remember a Valarie."

"Do not lie to me," Ziva replied sternly.

"How did you hear about Valarie?" In one swift motion, Tony was up and standing directly in front of Ziva, but by the look on Ziva's face, Tony knew he wouldn't be getting an answer.

"Tony, I am sorry if this subject is upsetting, but I just heard someone say something about you and Valarie and I was just… you know what, never mind." She reached a hand up to push him back so she could stand.

"No, no, no, I understand. It's just a complicated subject and maybe one day I'll talk to you about this, but, like I said, it's complicated."

"You know how much I hate that word," she growled and Tony laughed at her.

"Yeah, well, how about we make a deal?" He gave her a smile as he continued. "No more 'complicated' subjects while we're here."

"That sounds good."

"Wait, I didn't mean, like, right now, because I have another question." Ziva rolled her eyes but let Tony continue. "Why were you so upset when my friends where making those comments? I mean, I was a little upset too, but why you? They mean no harm."

"I know," Ziva answered and headed for the door. "C'mon, we should probably need to get back to the party."

"Ziva David! I am going to get an answer!" The two laughed and made their way down the stairs.

/

"So, Ziva, tell us about yourself," Frankie said with a polite smile on his face. "Obviously, you aren't American, so where are you from?"

Ziva tried to take no offense to what he had said, knowing he meant nothing in the wrong way. "No, you are correct. I was born and raised in Tel Aviv, Israel. It was not until seven years ago," she looked at Tony, waiting for him to nod telling her she was right, "that I came here. After that I…went back about three times before I finally got citizenship and stayed in America."

"Why did you decide to leave?" This time it was Olivia who asked the question.

Ziva took a deep breath, but when she felt Tony give her hand a gentle squeeze, she suddenly found the courage to speak. "There were some difficulties with Mossad. One being my father. He is director of Mossad and I realized working for them, and under his command, was not in my best interest." She gave everyone a gentle smile and let out a laugh as she saw the look on their faces.

Kennan punched Tony in the arm. "Dude your girl- your partner, excuse me, can so kick your _ass_!" His comment sent the group into a fit of laughter.

"Well, Kennan, I have come close to doing more than just kicking his ass, seeing he is a pain in mine." Again there was laughter from everyone except Tony.

"I am not!" he argued.

She rolled her eyes. "What about the time you decided to throw balls of trash at my head?" she challenged.

"Well that was-" he tried to defend before she cut him off.

"Or," she held up a finger, telling him she was no finished, "the time you unscrewed all the bolts on my chair, or when-"

"Okay, I think we got your point," Tony growled, throwing down his napkin.

"Well either way, Ziva, we're glad to have finally met you," Josie jumped in and everyone nodded.

Ziva smiled at the hospitality she was being showed. It was nice to pretend what her life would of being like if she had a different up-bringing, but there was no need to dwell on the past. She had friends now and that was all that mattered.

/

Tony smiled as he stepped through the bathroom door to see a hot Israeli sitting on the bed in only a Ohio state t-shirt. He groaned, which seemed to get her attention.

"What are you wearing!" Tony growled.

"A t-shirt." She raised an eye brow at him and got under the covers. "Why are you suddenly obsessed with what I wear?"

"You mean with what you don't wear?" he grabbed the TV remote and got in the bed.

She laughed. "I will put on something else, if you would like."

"No, that isn't my point." The TV was turned on and Friends was on the channel it was set to. "It's kind of sexy."

Ziva looked at him with an intense stare before a smile tugged at her lips. "You think I am sexy?" she asked.

"Stop looking so smug about it. You're use to guys throwing themselves all over you, so it should be no surprise that I think you are…good looking. Not that I would ever think of you in that way. You're my partner."

Ziva's face fell and she turned on her side trying to hide the disappointment. "Yeah."

She heard the click of the TV being turned off and a warm arm was being wrapped around her waist. She didn't have the mental or emotional strength to fight him tonight, so instead she turned and nuzzled into his chest. "Goodnight, my hairy butt."

"Goodnight, sweet cheeks," he whispered in her ear and her skin erupted into Goosebumps, "I'm glad you're back."

She smiled sleepily and when he spoke again she was not sure if she heard him correct. "By the way, I do think of you in that way."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Expect the next one in about two to three days. Maybe if you are all good and review :) and if I can get the time I will post tomorrow, if not then probably Friday! Thanks again<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Well really bad news, I had the entire 5th chapter on one computer and it broke. I lost everything so the post for this story will be a little longer getting here, but please dont give up on the story I love hearing what y'all say! **

**Disclaimer: No. Not mine**

* * *

><p>Ziva threw a hand over her eyes as the light shone through the window. "Tony," she moaned and, with her eyes closed, she rolled over trying to feel for the other body that should be in the bed. When her hand met cold sheets, she sat up and groaned. It was 10:30, how had she slept this late? She laid back down and felt the crumple of paper.<p>

_Z,_

_Didn't go far, but you looked to peaceful to wake up. That, and the fact that I can finally gloat for getting up before you! You don't have to roll your eyes that hard. Well I think Mark and I are going to discuss food for Christmas cause, you know, it's round the corner. Hope you slept well…you looked cozy enough._

_Your Hairy Butt_

Ziva laughed as she threw back the covers. Of course he would quote himself. Typical Tony. She ran her hand through her hair before deciding to pull it up in a lose pony tail. Looking outside, she decided to put on a pair of khaki pants and a black v-neck tight fitted shirt. It looked a lot like rain today.

Ziva stuck her head out the door before realizing someone was out there. "Who are you?"

She jumped at the voice that was coming from the bottom of the stairs. He was tall, about six foot three and hard dark hair with brown eyes. He was built and not totally un attractive, but he had a glint in his eye. A glint she has seen many times before.

"Who am I? Should I not be asking you the same question?" She took the stairs slowly.

"I already know who you are. Ziva, am I correct? You came with Tony."

"Yes, but I must apologize I have not heard your name."

"I'm Eric. I roomed with Mark and Tony and then worked in the same precinct as Tony in Baltimore. So, are the two of you going out?"

Before Ziva got a chance to answer Eric began to talk again. "Because, man, he use to be different. You know, he had his whole life planned with Valarie. They were going to get married, have kids, and have a nice little house in the suburbs. But then she went and slept with practically every guy she could find. Oh, but that was after we discovered-"

"Eric! Stop harassing the poor girl and give me a hug," Josie said and Ziva sent her a thankful smile as she slipped out the back door and saw the two men under the cabana. She quietly stepped up and stood on her toes so she could reach a hand around and cover Tony's eyes.

"Its Eva Green!" Tony joked but brought a hand up to cover hers so he could remove it. "She is, after all, from-"

"Casino royal." Tony turned around, his face in shock. All she had to say was, "You made me watch that movie at least three times. It is your favorite."

"Aha! See, you do enjoy my movies!"

"Sure I do…" Mark laughed at their argument and quickly interrupted before World War Three broke out between the two.

"Tony and I were just discussing what we should do tomorrow night. There's a annual fair and we were thinking it would be fun to go."

"That sounds like it would be fun." Ziva gave Mark a smile as she visually shivered.

From afar, Eric watched as Tony stepped closer to Ziva, wrapping her in his arms to keep her warm. Eric snickered, it was always fun knowing he could take someone's girl away.

/

"I really wished we had movies to watch!" Tony groaned, flopping down on the bed. It had turned out around twelve the rain started and soon it turned to sleet and the group found themselves stuck inside.

"Well, I brought some." Ziva held up the movies with a smirk.

"Of course you did. Well put them in!"

Ziva complied, putting in From Russia With Love. "I figured you would get bored at some point."

Ziva didn't say anymore as she climbed on the bed next to Tony and let her thoughts wonder back to what Eric had said. Tony had changed in the past years, but how had he changed from the time he was in Baltimore? Mostly because of Valarie, or so she had been told. She couldn't imagine Tony settling down' and apparently he was messed up after the…breakup… with this girl. She just wished Tony would talk to her about it.

By the time the movie was almost over, Ziva was resting her head on Tony's chest as his hand was around her waist, and every once in a while he would run his hands through her curls. When she knew he wasn't looking, she would steal a glance up at him and when he thought she wasn't looking, he would do the same, but Ziva could feel his eyes on her. She could feel the way his eyes flickered over her face and back to the movie.

Tony let out a sigh when Ziva started drawing shapes on his chest. Tony looked down at her, but this time she held his gaze. His eyes never left hers as he tilted head down. He could feel her breath and their lips were millimeters apart when a knock came at the door. The two jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted.

Tony jumped off the bed and went to the door. "Hey…Eric?"

"Ah! Big D! It's been forever!" Eric pulled Tony into an awkward man-hug.

"Yeah, forever. Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Tony watched as Eric pushed on the door trying to peak in.

"No, Zi and I were just watching a movie."

"Good. I need to talk to Ziva."

Tony squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what his friend wanted with his partner.

"Hello, Eric," Tony heard a voice coming from behind him and groaned. Same old Eric.

"I'm going to…find Mark." Ziva gave him a weird look and Tony couldn't decide if it was concern or her begging him not to leave her alone. Either way, he needed a break.

Ziva watched as Tony made his way down the steps, every once in a while throwing a glance over his shoulder. "Eh-hem."

Ziva snapped her gaze around to Eric and sighed in frustration. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, it's nice to see you, too. You're looking mighty hot today."

Eric took a step towards her and Ziva jumped back; something about this guy gave her the creeps. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"You. Me. Tonight at seven."

"Over my dead body." Even in the seriousness of the situation, Ziva couldn't stop the smile coming on her lips. Big mistake.

"See, babe, you want to go out with me, and look at it like this." He stepped closer to her, but before she could take a step back, Eric had a hand gripped to tightly around her bicep. "It'll give us more time to talk about Valarie."

"No. It is not your story to tell. If I was to obtain the information on Valarie, it should come from Tony. I'm not going to betray Tony's trust like that."

"Okay, I understand." He threw her a gentle smile and in return her expression softened. "Just one date tonight. I promise I will keep my hands to myself and be respectful."

Ziva stood there, debating. She didn't like Eric, well at least not yet, but evidently waiting around for Tony forever was not the thing to do. Yes, this week had been different for the two of them, but as much as it meant to her, it meant nothing to Tony. It was just him faking for his friends.

"Sure, Eric, that would be great." She gave him another smile and the two discussed plans, bid farewell, and went in there separate directions.

/

"Damnit man!" Tony swore, kicking the leg of the pool table. After his and Ziva's almost kiss. he found himself walking in the kitchen to find Stacie.

"Calm down," Stacie soothed and Tony remembered how much he thought of her as a little sister, like Abby. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about Eric coming. Mark probably should of said something too. I just thought the two of you were past all the crap that you had gone through. Y'all were best friends."

"Yeah. We were, but this is just his typical…Ugh! He did this before, but this time is different. This time it's Ziva! For Christ sake, can he just lay off this one?"

"It sounds to me, you care for her more then you let on."

"Ha. No, we've just been through a lot together. We have each other's sixes. The protectiveness just kind of comes when you're with each other twelve hours out of the day."

"Sure, and listen, in the time I got to know Ziva, I realized that he isn't her type. He's a player and she just seems to be the type of girl who doesn't stoop that low."

Tony sent a glare towards Stacie, but otherwise kept quiet, wanting to be left alone in his own thoughts. Stacie had a point. The touches he shared with Ziva meant nothing. He was a player and she had made a point to stay away from him when they first met, but something had changed. He felt it. He knew she felt it.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," Stacie back peddled, "that's not what I meant, but your silence gave me my answer. You care for her, bro. That's good, I know you complained about me acting like a mother, but I care for you. Tony, she put that glint back in your eye and don't play it off like its nothing, because I've visited you at least five times in the past two years and you've never looked so happy. Why can't you just admit that you love her?"

"I don't love her, Stacie."

"That's what you keep saying." Stacie rolled her eyes, "but, seriously, consider what your losing by lying to yourself and by lying to her."

"Hey, Stacie." Stacie turned just as Eric walked in. "Don't worry about cooking dinner for me and Ziva. We're going out tonight."

Stacie nodded, and from what Tony could tell gave Eric a polite, but fake smile before turning back to Tony. "I guess we'll see what happens."

/

"Ziva, I missed introductions, so where are you from?" They were sitting in a small Italian restaurant. Their departure had not gone as planned. Ziva had spent thirty minutes up in her room trying to decide what to wear. It wasn't like she was excited to go on this date, especially after the way Tony had reacted. God, Tony, whom had decided to keep his distance from her. She had bid farewell to everyone. Well, more like everyone who had told her good bye. This was Stacie, Josie, and Mark. Tony just gave her one of his irresistible smiles and walked away.

She was so lost in thought, she forgot to answer Eric's question. "Ziva?"

"Oh, I am sorry, I lost my carriage of thought."

Eric furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before understanding. "Oh, you mean train of thought. And it's okay, I was just asking where you're from."

"I am from Israel."

"Oh so you're a Jew." The venom in his voice made Ziva shrink back in her chair.

Ziva took a deep breath, there was nothing she could do to get away from this guy right now, so she decided to play nice. "Yes. I'm Jewish."

The rest of the night went by rather slowly as they pair finished with their supper. Eric had talked her into taking a walk in the nearest park, which at first she refused but then decided one more hour wouldn't hurt anything.

Big mistake; with each stepped she took, the world underneath her feet seemed to twirl more and more before she finally reached a hand out, trying to find Eric's shirt.

"Take me home," she mumbled, trying to fight consciousness. She wracked her brain for what could have happened. Within the last ten minutes, she had been at the restaurant. She had a little less than half a glass of wine left when she left the table to go to the ladies room. Her wine! She knew it tasted weird when she drank the last of it, but she chose to ignore it.

Her body collapsed into Eric's arms. "I want Tony. Get Tony."

"Okay, just hold on," Eric pulled out his phone and dialed the number just as Ziva's back wretched forward and her dinner was on the grass.

"Tony! Listen, I can't explain why, but something's wrong with Ziva. Please hurry, she isn't responding to my voice and she's throwing up.

/

Tony was sitting at the table when his phone rang. "This is Tony," he answered.

"Tony! Listen, I can't explain why, but something's wrong with Ziva. Please hurry, she isn't responding to my voice and she's throwing up," Eric's voice was stressed but there was something not right in the tone.

"Hold on, watch her and tell her I'm coming." Within minutes Tony was arriving at the destination Eric had sent him.

"When did she start getting sick?" Tony asked as he approached the red mustang.

Like five minutes after we left the restaurant. She was dizzy and I could see her face getting paler. Then her legs wouldn't support her and she started to say she want to go back and she wanted you. The she started vomiting. Dude, I'm sorry."

"She was drugged, probably GHB. I can't be sure. She really needs to get to a hospital." He turned to look at Eric.

"It wasn't a smart idea. I screwed up, I thought maybe she would just get a little disoriented and then I could come up with how we slept together, but I didn't know how bad it was. Please, don't turn me in. No harm no foul, right?"

Tony's eyes turned murderous and Eric quickly retreated. "You stay the hell away from us! The only reason I'm not arresting you or turning you into the police is because this vacation is for Mark and Stacie. I'm taking Ziva back to the house. Call Josie, she's a nurse and should be able to help us."

"Thanks man."

"No, don't thank me. The second I find out Zi's okay, the rest of the group is going to find out!" Tony yelled and headed to the car, leaving Eric behind. "Oh, and this is for being an asshole."

Tony punched him hard, sending the younger men flying backwards to the ground, and without a second thought, Tony got in the car and raced back to the house

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please press that button and tell me what you think... :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and alerts! I love this chapter for some odd reason, hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer: No not mine**

* * *

><p>Tony cradled Ziva close to his chest as he sat under the covers on their bed. Every time she jolted in her sleep, he would jump and every time a whimper escaped, Tony seemed to regret not taking her to a hospital more. He knew Ziva was in good hands with Stacey, but he couldn't help but shake off the feeling that he was failing her, but these thoughts didn't last long.<p>

"How is she?" Stacey's voice was nothing above a whisper as she tip-toed across the room.

Tony looked down at the Israeli ninja in his arms, and brought a hand to her cheek, caressing it slowly. "She still has a fever, but her vomiting seemed to have stopped for the time being."

"That's good, and her headaches?"

"She mumbles something every once in a while, something like, 'stop, I already told you' and then she rolls over and says, 'it hurts, make it stop.' I don't know what that means, but whatever it is, it isn't good."

Stacey sighed and sat on the chair that was close to the bed. "Are you pressing charges against Eric?"

"No, as much as I hate him for hurting her, and his intentions where wrong, but not what one would normally want with GHB. That and the fact I'm leaving in three days. There's no point in ruining his life."

"You've changed." Stacey gave Tony a smile. "You've turned into a good man. Though I think Eric deserves some sort of punishment for what he has done, I think the right choice is to trust his words. If he does anything else, I'd turn him in."

"I know, Stacey. I can't decide if doing what I'm doing is right or wrong." He looked down at Ziva to press a kiss to the crown on her head.

"You'll figure it out. You love her. I know that, but maybe it's time she knows that."

Tony looked over at her and, for the first time this week, he let his thoughts seriously drift to actually _being _with her. Actually being the one she sees every night before bed, and the one she snuggles up to at night. The one she seeks comfort in when a case has become t o hard to bare. The one she has a fam… Tony shook his head. He did not need his thoughts to go there.

"How do I get her to know that?" Tony's eyes begged for Stacey's help.

"Like I said, you've changed. You never would have come and asked for my help. The sad thing is, I can't tell you how to tell her, you have to figure that out for yourself." Stacey stood and made her way to the door, but just when she was about to step out she turned back to Tony. "I like Ziva, by the way. You seem genuinely happy."

Tony smiled at this and gave her a nod. Throughout the night, he tried to get some rest, but his thoughts were rushing through his head. Yes, he had thought of Ziva in that way, but he never really thought about acting on these feelings.

Did he want too? Yes, of course, she was… she was something special. Different. She was someone who he knew. She was familiar.

Just as he was about to drift off a soft whimper came from beside him. "Make it stop," she pleaded. Tony looked down at the scared expression on her face only to realize she was still dreaming. "Tony, please. Make it stop. Make them stop."

"Ziva, come on wake up. Please, Zi," he said, shaking her a little, trying to wake her up.

"No, I can't give it to you."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed as his memory went back to a night a year ago. Ziva had called him right around Christmas. Though she wouldn't admit it over the phone, Tony could tell her voice was thick with tears and fear. That night, he'd talked to her on the phone for hours before finally grabbing his keys and driving to her place. When he arrived he found her sitting in the shower, fully clothed with water beating down on her. That was the first night since the…Michael fiasco that Tony could truly see Ziva's walls come down. That night was the night she admitted the nightmares and that night was the first night Tony was awaken with Ziva's mumbling and crying.

"Please don't. DON'T!" Ziva yelled and bolted up in the bed, breathing hard.

"Zi, it's just me," Tony warned and waited for her reaction to his touch before fully wrapping his arms around her.

"It was. So… real" she gasped and writhed out of his grip, quickly making her way to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Tony could her the wretched cries coming from behind the door, as she emptied the contents of her stomach, well what was left in her stomach.

He quietly walked up to the door and knocked. "Sweet cheeks, let me in, please." He heard her sigh and new she got the hidden meaning in his words, but it wasn't until he heard her get up that the thought of her not letting him in left his mind. Once he head the click of the lock, he took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

He saw Ziva with her forehead rested against the toilet seat and he quickly grabbed a hair tie and came to stand behind her, pulling her hair into a bun, then quickly getting a wet rag.

"You okay?" he asked her, concerned.

The only response Ziva could offer him was a slight nod as he stomach turned once again. Tony frowned at the sight of his partner as he sat down behind her, one leg on each side of her body so her back was to his chest.

"Its gonna be okay, Zi." He could tell by the look in her eyes, when she turned her face to look at him, that she was holding back the memories of her dream, but he knew he would get nowhere with pressuring her into talking. So instead he turned the topic light. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"Mmmm," she groaned.

"Well seeing as it's Christmas Eve, the town normally holds this annual fair the day of Christmas Eve and I hoped we could go, but its fine, seeing you're sick and all, I would rather stay here with you."

"Liar," she accused.

"No, I'm serious." He put the rag up to her forehead. "I'll cook us supper, that is, if you're up to eating. We can maybe watch a movie…"

"Tony," her voice was serious, "stop partying around the subject and just ask."

"First of all, it's 'dancing', and second of all, I was doing no such thing," he argued, which earned a sarcastic laugh from Ziva.

"I know you," she reached around and grabbed one of Tony's hands that was not occupied with rubbing her back so she could lace her fingers with his and wrap it around her stomach.

"The nightmare was that bad?"

At first, she looked at him in confusion, not because she was trying to deny her nightmare, but trying to figure out why he would ask a question like that. She then followed his gaze to their hands, and had the sudden impulse to pull away, but when she tried he just gripped her and tightened.

"Somalia." That was all she needed to say, because Tony understood. He always understood her need to keep what happened in Somalia private. Well, it was more like respected it. An argument they would constantly have would have to do with her talking about the events that happened. But she always won.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. You do not need to hear the details and I do not think I could relive it long enough to tell you," she told him.

Tony kissed her temple, his own way of letting her know it was okay. "It seems like your fever's started to go down."

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." She gave him a look. A look he couldn't decipher. "It is too early to go back to sleep. Do you want to for a run?"

"Ha, I know you have ninja powers, but how about we tackle breakfast first?" Ziva nodded and went to stand, but suddenly her legs wouldn't hold her up as she collapsed into Tony's chest. "Or standing," he joked.

He put an arm behind her legs and scooped her up, bridal style. Surprisingly, however, she didn't protest to this. Instead, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent.

"I'm going to grab you some ginger ale." He placed her down, but instead of her grip loosening it tighten as she tried to pull him down next to her.

"Just," she looked up at him, trying to find the strength to speak, "do not leave me alone. Not yet, please?"

Tony gave her a crooked smiled and kissed her forehead, taking his spot next to her. It took no time at all for her to turn and rest her head on his chest. Tony looked down at his sleeping ninja with admiration as he wondered how in the hell was he suppose to sleep alone in his bed once they got back home.

"So, what are you getting Stacey this year?" Tony asked Mark and they walked down the main street.

"I was thinking of getting her this paddle boat. It's an old one she had when she was a kid. He father's giving it to me. I just can't decide if that's sentimental enough." The two remained quiet as they were in their own thoughts. "What are you getting Ziva?"

"Nothing. We don't give each other presents for Christmas. Well, unless you count the necklace last year, but that was because she…lost her other one."

Mark looked at him, his eyes full of doubt and amusement. "Then why is it every time we pass a jewelry shop, you glace at the window?" His eyes flashed as he came to a conclusion. "Are you going to ask her the big question?"

"No. God, no. We aren't even together. Isn't gossip for girls?" Tony joked.

"Isn't there a girl in every guy? I'm kidding. But, seriously man, you should get her a Christmas present."

"I don't want to freak her out. I don't want another Valarie."

Mark nodded. "You know Ziva better then you knew Valarie. We all thought Valarie was right for you, but look at you now; you're in love with a girl who you never would have met if you hadn't been with Valarie. There's no need to think about that, because in the end, Valarie ended up to be a liar, cheater, and a lot of other things."

"But she didn't deserve to end up the way she did. No one deserves that."

Once again, Mark nodded and Tony spoke again, this time more enthusiastically. "I think I'm going to tell her, but first I wanna get her that." He pointed towards the window and the walked in.

"Zi, lets ride the tea cups!" Ziva laughed as Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her down the crowded street to the field that held the rides.

"Um, Tony, I do not think that would be a good idea." Tony looked at her for a moment before remembering the events of that morning.

"Oh, sorry. Ziva, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the Ferris Wheel?" Tony nodded his head towards the big Ferris Wheel and Ziva smirked.

"Is that a little too high for you? I would not want you to get scared." She laughed as he rolled his eyes. "But yes, of course."

As they made their way to the ride, Ziva kept stealing glances at the man who kept a tight hold on her hand, as though if he let go she would slip away. When he turned and looked at her, she felt butterflies in her stomach and for the first time in years she felt… safe. She felt like nothing in the world could stop her at this moment.

She couldn't understand this sudden attraction she had for her partner. Well, it wasn't a sudden attraction, because she had always had feelings for Tony, but she knew she could never act on these feelings. After all, he was her partner and there was always that voice in her mind telling her he did not share these feelings, so it always ended up with her trying to find someone to replace her feelings for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the man at the end of the gate asking for their tickets and then them getting into the cart and when Ziva tried to take a seat across from him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him. So close next to him that every move she would try and make would involve a part of her body brushing up against his.

They were quiet for a few seconds before she heard Tony blurt out a question she would never of thought he would have asked. "Do you ever picture yourself with kids?"

Ziva gaped at him as she tried to and an answer that didn't sound wrong, but was also the truth. "I honestly have not really considered it. I mean, yes, I have thought about it, but I guess I would need someone whom I would know would stay by my side, no matter what. But I guess if that was to happen, then yes. I would love children." She couldn't help the smile form on her lips as she thought about a little girl running around. Her child.

That was when it hit her. She couldn't picture having this child with anyone other than him. Other than Tony. She couldn't understand why. They have never had any sort of 'relationship' other than a wok relationship, so why sudden thoughts of having his children?

This was going too far, and the further it went, the harder it would be to stop. "What is that look for?" she asked Tony, who was staring at her with this weird expression she could quite understand.

"Do you ever wonder if you'll actually find _him_?You know, the one who you're supposed to be with? Have children with?"

Ziva looked at him, dead in the eye and whispered, "Ever wonder if we have already found the one?"

"Ziva," Tony's face inched closer to hers to the point of where their noses were touching, "I have to tell you something."

Ziva looked up at him, he had a spark in his eye, it was something she hadn't seen in a while. "Yes, Tony?"

"I think I'm fall-" was all he got out before he was interrupted by the man who was running the ride and cursed his timing.

"Please exit to your right," the man said, opening the gate and allowing them to walk out. This time, however, Tony didn't reach for her hand and they shared no looks as they walked down the now snowy streets. One thing was for sure.

That was to close.

Ziva walked up to the group of women and went straight for Stacey and Josie. "Hey, can we talk for a second?" she asked them.

Stacey looked at her with knowing concerned where as Josie was truly worried. "Yeah, of course. Let's just walk this way." Josie navigated Ziva into this small coffee shop and the three took their seat.

"What is it?" Stacey asked.

"I think I am falling for him." Her head hung low as she spoke, to scared of her own admission.

"Tony, right?" Josie said and the two girls hunched over the table.

"You do not understand. This is not like me. He is obnoxious, loud, childish, a player. I just cannot go through this with him. Not now." Ziva looked up at the two to find smiles on their faces. "What?"

Stacey took a sip of her coffee and then spoke again. "What exactly happened?"

"We were on the Ferris Wheel and we started talking about having kids." Ziva stopped in thought before deciding against finishing this story. "Thanks, I really mean it, but I need to clear my head right now."

The two nodded as she pulled her jacket closer to her body and stepped out into the light snowfall. Her mind instantly going back to the look in Tony's eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

She didn't know how. She didn't know why. And she sure as hell didn't know when, but one thing was for sure. She was falling in love one Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how what do you think? Review and tell me :) Oh and any creative ideas for this story would be great! I know where it's going I would just like to maybe write a few more chapters then I had<strong>.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some of you might of already read this but i forgot to add this, many of you reviewed and said Tony wouldn't of let Eric get away with what he did and in this chapter there is a slight OOC, but it shows how grown up they are. Sorry I was so out of it I forgot to fix it. Your reviews were awesome! Well this chapter is…it is not one I am completely confident with. I just feel like it lacks something, but it does have some important things in it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing this so seriously I own nothing in none of these chapters! Okay, so there!**

* * *

><p>The tile floor was cold as Ziva stepped out of the shower, humming tunelessly to herself. It had been nice having the day to herself, even if she was trying to avoid talking to Tony. She hadn't really been <em>trying <em>to talk Tony, but she hadn't been avoiding him either. She just didn't want to discuss what happened last night.

She picked up the brush and ran it through her wet hair, letting her thoughts go. She jumped when a knock came at the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

She could hear a sigh coming from the other side. "You know who it is. C'mon, Zi, please open the door."

"Fine." She pulled the door open a little too roughly and stared back at the man who stood before her. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"Wow, what's gotten in to you?" he asked, taken aback.

"I just got out of the shower." She rolled her eyes but when she saw Tony's expression harden she stopped. It wasn't right to treat him this was. "I was just thinking about some things."

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about the same things," Tony admitted to her in a quiet voice and pulled her into their bedroom. "Get dressed and we can talk."

Ziva complied silently by getting out a long sleeve emerald green shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She checked over her shoulder to ensure Tony had his eyes closed before she hooked her bra on and slipped don a matching pair on panties.

"Okay." Ziva ran her hands through her hair and tried avoiding Tony's stare.

"I think you know what we need to talk about," Tony mumbled, sitting down on the bed and motioning for Ziva to come sit too.

"I do not think we should discuss that," she told him.

"Why not? Why have you been avoiding me this entire day? Did I do something so make you mad or upset?" he asked.

"No. You did nothing and I have not been avoiding you. I just do not feel like talking to you," Ziva admitted with a careless shrug.

Though Tony was hurt, he too shrugged and looked at her emotionlessly. "That's the same thing."

"No its not," she argued back.

"You know what?" Tony growled. "Why do you always choose to push me away? Why can't you just for once trust me enough to tell me what's on your mind? Just for once?"

"I do trust you." Ziva blinked slowly and tried to muster up the courage to argue with him. To prove she did trust him.

"I've tried for _years_ to find some way to prove to you I can be there for you. Ever since Africa. I tried, I swear I've tried my hardest just to get you to see I changed. But each time I make some progress, I see you put up those damn walls again!" His voice was growing louder and louder with each word before he started yelling.

"I do trust you! I do not see how you don't see that. You do not have to prove anything to me!" she practically screamed back at him.

"That's crap and you know it!" Tony's eyes met hers and she could almost feel the tension going out of the room. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"There is something that's been bugging me," Ziva admitted with a sigh, "but, please, if I tell you, do not get mad."

Tony nodded. "Of course, you know you can tell me anything."

"This week has been… different. Not a different I am used to when it comes to you. I am sc- no, I am worried that when we get back, things will not be the same. I do not think I can do this if," she motioned between the two of them, "this changes."

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, needing a moment to figure out what she was trying to tell him. "Zi," he looked at her regretfully.

"Oh, I understand," Ziva nodded her head but moved her eyes away from his. "Just forget I said anything."

"Zi, no." He reached out and grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back to him. "Give me two minutes."

Just as she gave him a nod, there came a knock at the door. "I don't want to interrupt anything, but we need Tony!' Dillon's voice came through the door.

"Can we talk about this later? Like tonight at the bonfire?" He kissed her forehead and looked into her brown eyes. "I promise we will talk about this." She gave him a disbelieving smile, but said nothing.

/

The cheerful voices and crackling of the wood on the fire made the eerie night not quite as bad. She could feel Tony's eyes on her and she chose to avoid it. After he left, she had barely enough time to think about what was said before she too was asked to help with the cooking. His words rang through her head, he never admitted the same things she did, and that worried her.

She didn't know if she could take his rejection, but she knew telling him would be a stupid idea, yet Ziva David, went with the stupid idea once again. She gave a bitter chuckle and finally gave a glance to the man that seemed to be genuinely worried for her. There was this look in his eyes, something not really readable.

She didn't get a chance to finish those thoughts because there was voice that brought her back to reality.

"He cares about you," Eric said as he walked up and sat with her. "Don't freak out, I just want to apologize, though an apology is not something that can make up for my actions. I was wrong, of course, and I'm glad you weren't hurt worse then what you were. I had no intentions of doing any wrong to you, but as usual my actions prove my words wrong."

Ziva looked at him and gave him a smile, one filled with forgiveness. "I forgive you, but by no means do I consider your actions right."

Eric nodded. "Tony's like my brother, but in college, he got everything. Valerie was the main thing that sent me over the edge. I loved her and I truly believed she loved me until she left me. I'm not bitter about that or, rather I'm not anymore."

Ziva never got her chance to reply, as Tony walked up to her then. "We need to talk, and I thought I told you to stay away from her," he said, the last part directed at quickly got up to stand in between the two of them.

"You did and I was just telling her I was sorry," Eric said, getting up as glared at the man before finally nodding. Once the man was out of sight, he motioned for Ziva to follow him.

"He's right. I stole Valerie from him, but it's more complicated than that. If I tell you this, I need you to understand that this was my past not my present and not my future."

Ziva just nodded her head 'yes' and, sensing his trouble with speaking, she took his hand in hers and gave it a gent squeeze. "I meet her my last year of college. She was special, you know. We dated up until Philadelphia and we went our separate ways, only to meet again in Baltimore. Our relationship got serious and soon we were planning our wedding. I loved her so much and the week before our wedding, we got a huge break in this child killer case. It ended up being the mafia. It messed me up and soon I found myself going to my fiancé for support. I told her everything and on the day of our wedding, she left me. I found her 'friends' in our new apartment. Put me in ICU. When I woke from the coma, I was told she was dead."By the time he finished speaking they were coming upon the horse stables.

"Zi, say something."

"You blame yourself." It was a statement and Tony had no energy to argue with her.

After all, she was right."I spent months blaming myself before someone finally told me she used me from the beginning. It hurt, ya know? I loved her and she left me." He pulled her closer to him and pulled her into the dimly lit barn.

"She was stupid and selfish and her actions brought pain to not only you, but herself also." She brought a hand up to lightly brush his hair away from his forehead before bringing her hand down to rest on his chest. "It was for the best. If you had of married her, you might of never have come to NCIS."

He gave her a smile and pulled out a velvet box."I finally figured that out." Tony opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet. The chain links were the Star of David embedded with diamonds and connected to one was a date. The date of her naturalization ceremony. Her favorite part was the inscription on the stars 'To The Ends Of The Earth And Back'. She smiled and held out her hand shakily for Tony to place the bracelet on. "I thought that maybe this bracelet could symbolize a fresh start. Obviously, though the stars are from your past, but you are you. I don't want that to change."

"I didn't get you anything," Ziva whispered, but Tony shook his head.

"No, Zi, you got me more than you think. I... How do I say this without it sounding cheesy? I care about you so much. I'm not ready to say those three words yet, but, Ziva, I would do anything for you and, one day, if you feel the same of course, I will say those words, but-"

"But those words open wounds. I get it, Tony," she told him gently. "Just so you know I care about you, too."

Tony smiled at her and closed the small gap between the two, starting a small but passion-filled kiss. Soon air became a necessity and Tony found himself pulling away from her slightly. "I want to show you something."

He pulled her in the direction on the loft and made his way up the steps."When I was younger, we had an old abandoned barn that I fixed up. It was my safe haven," Tony admitted lightly as he watched Ziva take in her surroundings. He had come up here during the day to put new lanterns up and fix the hay.

He sat down on the blanket covered floor and pulled Ziva down with him. "When I was little, my safe haven was the ballet studio. When I got up on stage and danced, nothing could touch me," she admitted as she finally relaxed again Tony. "No one could touch, not Eli, not my mother, and definitely not whomever my mother decided to bring along to flaunt in front of Eli. No one could hurt me."

Tony looked at her and kissed the crown of her head working his way down to her lips. He ran his hand along the piece of skin that was now visible and broke the kiss.

"Gosh, you are just too damn irresistible."Before she had a chance to reply, she was on her back with Tony hovering over her, his lips making a burning trail down her neck.

"Tony, stop." When he didn't comply, she pushed on him a little harder. "Tony, please stop. I have to ask you something."

Tony didn't respond at first, but once he nodded, Ziva continued. "Promise me this won't be just a one week thing. We can make this work, right?"

"I went halfway around the world to get you. I'm not losing you again. Ever. End of discussion."

"What if I was the one to want to break this off?"Tony pressed his forehead to hers. "I would still fight for you."

Ziva nodded and sat up a little so she could take the lead in the kiss. "I don't have ballet anymore, but I have you. You my safe haven."

Tony smiled. "You're my safe haven too."

/

Tony stroked Ziva's back lightly and kissed her head. "When we leave, things are going to be different, of course, but please don't worry."

Ziva nodded her head. "I know, but different is not always bad, right?"

"No, not always, this is different, but yet it feels right, doesn't it?" Tony smiled. "I want you to know, it's okay that we wait to have sex. Whenever you're ready."

Ziva sighed, frustrated. "I want to have sex with you. I really do, but...I do not understand exactly why I feel like this."

"You don't have to explain it to me."

"I still feel like I have too," she kissed his cheek.

"Have to explain or have to have sex with me?" Tony asked light hearted, but underneath he was dying to hear the truth.

"Both I guess. I am not ready but I want to be. I haven't been with anyone since Somalia and I know it is not my fear that is holding me back, but I just can't bring myself to figure out what it is."

"I told you, no explaining necessary. We will take things slow."

Ziva nodded and then her eyes turned dark with lust, "will I be pushing the limit if I was to do this?" She kissed him feverishly and brought her body over his so she was now straddling him, "Or this?" she kissed her way down his neck.

"No, I don't mind. If you don't mind about this," he flipped them over and kissed her. This time however he made sure to draw out the kiss never giving her enough.

"Okay so I say we agree no teasing," Ziva whimpered once Tony's lips left her skin.

"What fun would that be?"

Ziva glanced at her watch but gave him no answer, "it is three, should we get back to the house?" She stood and gathered the pieces of clothing that had managed to come off in their heated make out session.

"Yeah sweet checks lets go," Tony held out his hand and smiled when she took it and snuggled into his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the last couple lines weren't proof read because there was a big mess up. The next chapter won't be posted until Monday maybe Tuesday, sorry.<strong>

**Sorry if that disappointed anyone, I felt the need to explain why she wouldn't slept with him and I had to push the point that this relationship will be different. **

**So review and tell me how much this chapter doesn't suck please! The next chapter I'm not very confident about, but sad to say this story only has two to three chapters left**.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit shorter then the others but it's the ebst I can do right now. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Tony leaned down to silence the giggles coming from Ziva's mouth, but he too had to laugh at the situation. Here they were at four am on Christmas morning, sneaking in the house like two teenagers.<p>

"Hey," he whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas."

She gave him a bright, warm smile. "Merry Christmas to you, though I am Jewish."

"Not anymore, well you are, but you know what I mean!" Tony pulled her in front of him and pushed her lightly so her back was against the kitchen counter.

"Eh-hem," a voice came from the dining room and suddenly the light flickered on. "What are you two doing? Wait, never mind, I don't want the answer."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, we were just…um…Ziva?" Tony turned the attention on her trying to escape Frankie's amused glare.

She gave him a smile and grabbed his hand. "We were just going to bed."

Frankie seemed to buy this excuse or so he pretended to as he watched the two of them go up the stairs.

/

"You need to stop thinking so hard," Tony mumbled groggily and ran his hand through her hair.

Ziva turned over and propped her head up on her hand. "I am thinking happy things."

"Oh really?"

Ziva laughed. "Not those things. I was thinking about Christmas memories, or the lack of Christmas memories."

"How is that happy?"

"Well, I was thinking about this Christmas, when I was little. Hanukkah was never something big in my house. Yes, my parents tried, but then my father, because he was a head of a big agency, he started 'having to sacrifice family time for work'. He always said one day I would understand, but to this day, I still do not understand how he could sacrifice all that time he had with his family. All the time he sacrificed with Tali. He felt remorse after she died, but he never showed it. I guess I just want to make happy memories."

Tony kissed her forehead and finally got her to rest her head against his chest once again.

"We will make good memories together. I promise you that."

"Tony, I have a question."

"Anything, Sweet Cheeks."

"What happens when we get back home and Gibbs finds out?"

Tony sighed and stroked her back. "This is _our_ relationship. If Gibbs is mad, then he's mad. I'll give up my job and you'll keep yours, easy. But what do you want to do? Keep it a secret? Tell?"

Ziva shrugged. "I am not really sure. I do not want to lie to him, I feel as if I'm just gaining his trust back, but you don't have to give up _your_ job for _me_."

"Of course I would. I told you I want to give this a try. And Gibbs never lost his trust in you," Tony's voice dropped to a whisper, "but I want to do this right and good."

"I know and I do too. I think we should just keep it to ourselves and if it gets out we'll deal with it then."

"That sounds good." The two were silent for a few minutes before Tony spoke again. "I want to show you something before we leave. Maybe the two of us can go on an official date so you'll be my official girlfriend." Tony waggled his eye brows at her. "And I'll show you."

"That sounds good, my little hairy butt, but I think we should go to sleep before it is time to do presents."

Tony gave her one more kiss before the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

/

Where are we going?" Ziva asked as Tony pulled her back up the steps and into their room. Their Christmas breakfast had gone smoothly and the two somehow managed to get away for the questions and comments being thrown at them.

"I can't tell you, but wear your warmest clothes because it's snowing outside."Ziva turned quickly making her hair go flying behind her.

"So we will be outside?"

"I'm not giving you any information."

"Ugh, you are insufferable!" she finished putting on her clothes as Tony came to stand behind her, peppering kisses to her neck.

"Apologize," he whispered in her ear, bringing his lips close to hers.

"No, not going to happen. Ever."

"Okay, whatever you say." Tony completely left her and headed to the stairs. If it wasn't for the smile he gave her as he walked away, she would have felt bad. But no, let the games begin.

/

Ziva stared incredulously at the sight before her. "You did all this?" she asked in nodded and smiled as she gave him a hug and a kiss before climbing in the horse carriage. It took a lot of calling in favors for Tony to pull this off, but with the help of Frankie and Mark, it happened.

"Of course! I told you I wanted to take you on a real date, so here it is." Tony just shrugged as he too took a seat and then pulled Ziva close to him, trying to get them warm.

"Why did you choose to do this on a freezing cold day?" she asked."Do you not like it?" he asked, but Ziva just shook her head.

"No, Tony, I love it, but I was just wondering, it is cold..."

"Yeah, it is." Tony gave her a smile and linked his figures with hers. Ziva sighed and rested her head against Tony's shoulder.

"Thank you."Tony looked down at her.

"For what?"

"This weekend. I had a good time and this Christmas has given me many memories."

"This Christmas sure beats any other one I've ever had."

Ziva looked at him and shook her head. "Seriously, Tony, I was telling you thank you."

"I know, Zi, and I'm telling you you're welcome." The couple remained quiet for the next mile, enjoying the presence of the other one, before Tony spoke again. "Mark and Stacy's wedding is in March, so maybe you would come with me?"

"I would love too, Stacey has become a good friend and I think I would very much like that." Ziva gave him a smile. "I really like it here."

"Yeah, I loved living here during college, even though most of my days were spent partying," he joked.

"Really? You? Partying? Never." Her sarcasm made Tony mock hurt and suddenly she turned serious. "Do you ever regret the partying?"

Tony gave her a light-hearted shrug, but she could tell he was thinking hard about her question. She didn't think she would get an answer , so when he finally did speak the voice startled her, "I don't regret the partying as much as I regret the way I partied. I regret the way I acted with women, but if I had a choice to take it back, I probably wouldn't go back and re-do the things I did. What about you? Do you ever regret the choice of becoming a part of Mossad?"

Ziva perched her lips trying to think of a reasonable answer. "I regret my actions with Mossad, but I do not regret my time with them. Not all of it was bad. Yes, most of our actions could be unjustified, but in the end, we were the good guys. It was nice being a hero for the country I loved, but I am a hero in this country too, a country I came to love, and now I have a family." Tony smiled at her heart felt words even as she said them nonchalantly. "I miss Israel, but I would not go back, given a choice. My home is here now."

Tony gave her a passionate kiss and brought his hands around to play with her hair. "I'm glad that's the way you feel. I don't want a new partner. Ever." He rested his head against hers as he spoke. "Don't ever leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she told him and her eyes showed how genuine her words really were. He was always the one who could read her, even if it was only because of her eyes.

"Oh, and I love my bracelet. You really didn't have to get me anything, but seeing as you did, I will have to get you something when we get back."

"No, Sweet Cheeks, really. I just wanted to give you something you love. And speaking of nicknames, I'm going to come up with a new one for you. What about 'baby'?"

If looks could kill, Tony would be dead. But even with her glaring at him, he couldn't stop laughing. "If you ever call me that..." she started to threaten.

"Okay , what about 'princess'?" Ziva shook her head 'no' Tony continued. "Then how about the Italian form of princess, 'principessa'?"

"Tony…" Ziva groaned.

"No, Ziva, I want to call you that."

"Principessa," Ziva tried the name out. "I don't know."

"You're saying it wrong! You have to pronounce it the right way. See, principessa. So much better!"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Thank you, my principessa." Even with the insanity of the name, Ziva found herself smiling. This was how things were supposed to be.

**I know it's a bit on the fluffy side but I was in a good mood ****J****… please review! I love hearing what you have to say. Oh and question, how many of you would like a chapter with the wedding of Stacey and Mark?**


End file.
